Think
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: [For Taitofan's contest] Team Neoborg is sent away while the BBA ties the loose ends after the first tournament. When in isolation and you can't sleep, things happen...like thinking...and more...[IxS YxB]


I wrote this way back when. If you notice a difference, you know why. Also, this is an entry for _Taitofan_'s contest. Say how much you enjoy it and maybe I'll win.

IxS first attempt, YxB side pairing

**Disclaimer**: I was called a veteran **_grabs her cane _**-.- so I don't need to do this anymore…

**-Think-**

''I can't sleep.'' He muttered into the silence, glancing around the room, surprised anyone else could manage to slumber.

They were four boys, shoved into a room for a complete week, away from civilization where the TV didn't work and the phone lines had been cut. Isolation seemed suiting for the situation the team was living in and quite frankly, none of them were adjusting well.

Though, besides the fact that they were literally in the middle of no where in a small town in Siberia; it was for a good cause.

After the Moscow tournament, Soichiro and Balcov, the master and his pet had commenced their trials with numerous charges and accusations against them. The BBA were in the midst of contacting the Russian native's parents, if still living and protecting the boys from any hits or angry workers wanting their heads on a silver platter splattered with their blood.

They were involved in a dangerous game that took patience and strategy but they weren't the participants, merely the prize for either side dueling for victory, good longing to finally triumph over the bad.

It was ironic that the awful guys, hated and abhorred were now the innocent one's that at all costs had to remain living to denounce the despicable elders and their acts of abuse, horrendous in every way.

'We're purely a way to end the destruction, nothing more.' The youngest, had mused to himself, sitting up on the mattress he was sharing.

He, rather, they didn't expect the royal treatment but freedom felt just as great as any luxurious bed or room ever could. Liberty meant they were no longer held back by restraints, so binding escape almost seemed like an illusion, impossible to grasp onto and hold dearly.

Sighing as he ran a hand through his ruffled mauve hair, Ivan crept out of the twin bed where his blonde friend was still dormant and padded his way over to the chair between the sleeping arrangements.

He sat down on it, the newly placed weight, creaking on the aged floorboards. The moonlight lit up the room but he didn't need it too see, his vision sufficed.

There was absolutely nothing to do and since they were pretty much all light sleepers, even on alert as they rested, one wrong movement meant he'd have three pairs of eyes focused on him, all glaring for interfering with their sleep.

Instead, he sat quietly, just thinking, hoping his eyes would feel heavy soon and his mind let him drift off peacefully.

**Ivan, POV **

It's still new to me to be out of the Abbey. I'm still not accustomed to the idea of a pleasant dormant state and sharing a bed. Though, we were all good friends, spending a day conversing with my fellow team mates and not constantly training was very new to me. All it would take was time to get used to a regular life.

I'm thankful none of us snore; you'd think Sergei would with his structure but he's the quietest of us all. We were all surprised to wake up to Yuri talking in his sleep the second night here. He hasn't done it since and quite frankly, he'd better not do it again. No one needs more information about his personal life which happens to be with Boris.

I don't know how he does it, honestly; to actually sleep in a bed with Boris. Wouldn't you be afraid to wake up to being smothered? Lord, just thinking it makes me shiver. You're expecting me to say, Boris isn't a bad guy but he is fairly terrible just more moderate now. There has to be a good side to him if Yuri trusts him enough to be with him.

They're an odd match but they actually suit each other well. I don't have anything against it; I mean it's their choice and if they're comfortable with it, who am I to stop them? Besides, Boris would kill me if I did and after surviving the Abbey for so long, I'd kick myself in my grave to die by his calloused hands.

Sergei simply shrugged when Yuri fumbled after his confession to explain everything. The moment ended up in pure hilarity though as he tried not to use words like love and happy. Boris said it best.

''We're fucking each other senseless and if you have a problem with it, I can bash your head in now given the word.''

He got punched, hard for that and Yuri ignored him for a long while which made us laugh. I shut up after the death glare but Sergei continued with his chortles. I could have laughed and kept behind him, using him for protection like the brick wall he is but I'm not that much of a coward.

Though their an item and sharing the same bed, each of them is as far away from the other like if they were riddled with some flesh eating disease. It's not like I expected to ever see the cute and cuddly side of Boris. Does it even exist? I'll have to ask Yuri some day...

I took in a deep breath to sigh, still not the least bit feeling tired and suddenly I sneezed. I didn't move as my eyes shifted from bed to bed to see if anyone woke up and with my superb luck, Boris began to stir. He hadn't noticed me and turned over to see if Yuri had made the noise.

It was like witnessing a miracle as he frowned slightly, looking concerned for our captain. He trailed the back of his hand along Yuri's red cheek and I felt so awkward just sitting there.

They took a long walk and we got hit by a storm while they were out. Coming back drenched and frozen, Yuri started catching a cold and Boris too stubborn to ever let himself get sick.

I figured he'd see me, which he did and he tilted his head to one side suspiciously, eyes locked on me.

''Wasn't that cute. Boris has a heart.'' I hated his intense looks; they always caused me to blurt things out like that that almost get me killed.

He growled so intimidating that I shivered but my mouth opened itself again.

''Afraid to show it? That's why you're not cuddled up with him?''

Insert foot into mouth, using the other leg to run and spare my ass.

He didn't get up, obviously too lazy too and just smirked horribly as he laid back down, wrapping an arm around Yuri who actually snuggled up to him. Boris just had to prove me wrong and to top it all off, he lifted a hand and a finger; I'm assuming you can guess which one.

I grunted at the prick and diverted my eyes back to my bed, hearing a laugh coming from it. Sergei had woken up as well, lying on his back with his head turned towards me. He always laughs at us; it's just what he does.

''Can't sleep?'' He asked and I nod with another long dreary sigh.

''Why not?''

''It's cold.'' I replied and it was.

The beds came with a basic blanket and being in the middle of a nowhere town in Siberia, you'd think the owners of this place, a hotel of some sort were crazy. There was an extra blanket but Yuri claimed it first and no one complained; he was getting sick after all.

''Then come get warm.'' He patted the bed beside himself and I looked at him uneasily. His offered wasn't tainted with anything; I couldn't detect any hidden message, sarcasm or malice then deemed it safe to venture back.

I expected to hear a snicker of some sort from Boris but I can only presume he's knocked out again, holding Yuri like he's some pillow or stuffed animal. Wait, Boris probably burned his stuffed plushies or tortured them.

I was hesitant walking back towards the bed, holding my curses in as the floor boards beneath me cracked. I slipped back underneath the covers, keeping to my side of the bed, getting comfortable once again though I doubt I will be able to sleep.

Everything was quiet until the springs in the mattress shifted, Sergei was moving around, though being back to him I didn't see his new position. But I quickly felt it as his big arm draped over my waist and after more bed squeaking, his body right behind mine.

''Warmer?'' He asked quietly and in response I shivered yet not from the cold.

That led his hand to rub against my arm, warming the goose bumps away but they weren't those…not even close to being those…

My breaths are deeper; almost hitching as his hand finally stops itself but is still wrapped around me.

This isn't how I intended to get warm far from it, really. This idea never ever would have come to mind. If I was talking I'd be rambling or frozen dumbstruck.

Why in the world is Sergei cuddling me like a pillow? Why in hell am I not moving away? Why the fuck am I blushing like a mad man right now?

This is a lot to handle all at one moment when I did want to try and get some rest but with my mind rushing questions like a run away fray train I'm about as close to a dream as Boris is to other people. Far, far away!

I can't calm myself even if I'm willing my heart desperately to stop beating vehemently, urging the feeling to disperse or lighten but it's not happening. Nothing is right now. We're all surrounded by a silence, comfortable for some, odd for me. There isn't a thing to do for the moment. I can only lay here, wide awake and think, think, think, think…

Sergei's arm is swathed around me…_think, think, think, think…_

Does this mean he likes me? _Think, think, think, think…_

Can he even like me? _Think, think, think, think…_

Or is he just being nice? _Think, think, think, think…_

Why did I panic? _Think, think, think, think…_

Would I mind if he held feelings for me? _Think, think, think, think…_

I've thought a lot, repetitively, over and over, let it consume me, stir up my insides till I've crossed the bordure lines of confusion, lingered into uncertainty, combated inner demons only to iterate, I thought, thought, thought, thought long and hard only to decide…hell, if Yuri and Boris can do it, why can't we?

**-Ende- **

**Shameless Plug:** Go read my previous update entitled _''Empire''_

For more on _Taitofan_'s contest ask for information and I'll direct you in the right way and for another entry _''Hallway'' _is on my account as well.

Did you enjoy? Do tell…


End file.
